Al cruzar el río
by Rozan-ji
Summary: Nada es justo ante los ojos de un desprotegido niño de 7 años. Pero acaso un extraño vuelco de la vida (¿o de la muerte?) le hara ver las cosas diferente? Almas perdidas, almas sagradas y Hana Asakura convergen en esta historia, con el objetivo en común de encontrar un camino, porque ser errante no es solo cosa de los muertos...
1. Chapter 1

_Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki_ _Takei._

**Al cruzar el río**

**Capítulo Uno**

Aquellas eran las ruinas de lo que había sido un tiempo atrás un modesto edificio de pocas viviendas. Después del incidente, el departamento de bomberos llevó a cabo una limpieza superficial del terreno, retirando los objetos personales de los infortunados inquilinos en busca de elementos aún funcionales, pero nada era rescatable de entre las cosas carbonizadas. Ni siquiera el edificio mismo, ya que esas horas de incontrolables llamas bastaron para que luego se derrumbara completamente dejando un montón de escombros.

Al día siguiente se dio la orden de remover los restos y una pala mecánica rodó hacia la zona. Sin embargo, la tarea nunca llegó a completarse. El maquinista encargado apenas había empezado cuando de forma improvista huyó del lugar precipitadamente, sin dar explicaciones a los demás trabajadores que se encontraban allí. "Como si estuviera asustado", comentaron ellos entre sí. "Como si hubiera visto una aparición".

De inmediato surgió la incertidumbre; desde que habían llegado solo acontecimientos extraños habían ocurrido, además en primer lugar, el incendio en sí era un misterio para el Departamento de Bomberos. Los obreros llegaron a la conclusión que el lugar estaba embrujado. Era un mal agüero permanecer allí, y lo que hicieron fue retirarse para nunca volver.

Así las piedras permanecieron intactas, enfriándose. El lugar estaba deshabitado, y las historias paranormales relacionadas con las ruinas afloraron rápidamente en Funbari ga Oka. Los vecinos procuraban no aproximarse demasiado por el temor infundido de esos rumores y la policía local no hizo más que cubrir el perímetro con cintas, ya que la mayoría de los obreros incluso se negaban a trabajar allí.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que alguien pisara nuevamente el terreno. La máquina sólo había removido algunos de los escombros, y de tal modo que el espacio libre tenia forma de un círculo, que junto con las piedras que lo rodeaban daba el aspecto de una pequeña arena de batalla. Justo en ese lugar se encontraban dos personas relajándose al compás del atardecer.

-¿Quieres saber qué pasó luego? –preguntó una voz infantil, con un tono atrayente.

-Claro, ¿serías capaz de dejarme con la intriga?

El niño sonrió y negó con la cabeza, satisfecho de haber atrapado a su compañero con el relato.

-Entonces mamá Tamao dijo a mamá que fue Conchi quien rompió la ventana. Conchi lo negó, pero ella no le creyó, y no sabes la mirada de terror que tenía

cuando mamá se acercó a él, lo tomó por las orejas y las arrancó así…¡zaz! -Hana Asakura hizo un violento ademán con las manos y procedió a mirar expectante la reacción de su amigo. Sin embargo…

-No te creo –fue la tajante observación. -Es imposible que un humano haga eso a un kitsune.

-Mamá es muy fuerte, y no es humana -protestó Hana, molesto y decepcionado por la actitud de su oyente.-Podría hacerlo si quiere.

-¿Podría? –inquirió con una sonrisa suspicaz Toshio Tadanori. -¿Quieres decir que no lo hizo?

Estaba atrapado. Hana permaneció quieto como una roca y con el semblante sobrecogido pensando alguna forma de justificar la gran contradicción que había escapado de sus labios, pero de pronto no se sentía capaz de engañar a Toshio. Él había vivido muchos años más que él y además llevaba muerto otros tantos. Suspiró y optó por decir la verdad, aun cuando su historia perdía gran parte de la emoción.

-Tío Ryu me sacó de la habitación antes de que pudiera ver algo. Dice que no debo ver escenas violentas porque sólo tengo siete años –declaró, frustrado. Sin detalles morbosos la anécdota no resultaba interesante.

-Umm – Toshio adoptó una posición pensativa. -¿Sabes? Tu tío tiene razón.

-¡Mamá siempre golpea a papá!

-Pero Hana-chan...- el espíritu trató de razonar con el niño, pero él ya no escuchaba.

-No soy un niñito tonto que hay proteger todo el tiempo -Hana se recostó en el suelo de tierra, bufando y maldiciendo. Estiró el brazo derecho para tomar su _randoseru_ y la colocó sobre su rostro, insinuando que la conversación había terminado y deseaba "privacidad".

Toshio sonrió levemente; encontraba cómicos esos momentos en que Hana se quejaba tan vivamente de sus problemas infantiles, como si fueran de una magnitud imposible. Tenía un carácter de temer, pero era una buena persona, lo sabía a causa de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos. El pequeño solía buscar continuamente su compañía, cuando terminaba sus clases o bien cuando se escapaba de ellas. Se habían convertido en amigos en poco tiempo, ya que solo unos meses atrás se habían visto por primera vez.

Ese día, Hana caminaba distraídamente por un atajo nunca antes tomado, cuando de pronto se encontró en la proximidad de los vestigios de un edificio incendiado, que permanecía rodeado por cintas amarillas policiales. El cielo amenazaba con liberar toda el agua acumulada de sus corpulentas y negras nubes. La pequeña figura de cabello rubio se detuvo abruptamente cuando divisó un joven de pie en la cima de los escombros. Era alto y desgarbado, de cabello oscuro y gafas con grueso marco negro. Sus ojos le transmitieron al instante mucha tristeza. Bastó un cruce de miradas para entender que ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento de una intensa soledad que se negaban a aceptar.

Por lo demás, eran totalmente distintos. Distintos tiempos y realidades.

Instantes después comenzó a llover, y fue cuando Hana se percató de que el agua caía sobre el joven sin mojarle en lo más mínimo. Entonces comprendió, y llevado por un impulso desconocido se aproximó al espíritu.

Resultó que Toshio Tadanori había sido la única víctima fatal que había cobrado el fuego que se había desatado dos años antes, en ese mismo lugar. Tenía 15 años cuando eso había ocurrido.

_Fuego, por todas partes. Abrasador._

Aún podía sentirlo.

-Cuando tenía tu edad quería un conejillo de indias...

Hana simuló no escucharlo y continuó ocultando su rostro con el maletín. Allí estaba Ken, relatándole otra historia de cuando aún estaba vivo. A pesar que no verlo, sabía que los ojos del adolescente se habían vuelto traslúcidos, si podían serlo aún más, y miraban distantes algo que Hana no podía vislumbrar por más que intentara.

-Mamá me lo compró, y todas las noches Jubu giraba en su rueda sin dejarme dormir. Mi habitación olía a...

-Ya basta, estás divagando de nuevo. Despierta -Hana se puso de pie frente al muchacho y sacudió los brazos ante la mirada perdida, intentando en vano de regresarlo en sí. Había olvidado su enojo por el momento, pero solo porque aquellas situaciones también lo fastidiaban. Eran más comunes de lo que podía soportar. -¡Toshio-senpai!

Ocupado en el estado ensimismado de su amigo, no tuvo oportunidad de percatarse de que había alguien más en la "arena". Sólo lo hizo cuando escuchó una voz burlona y desdeñosa que le era aterradoramente familiar.

-Aquí está Hana Asakura, agitando los brazos y profiriendo un patético llamado de apareamiento que se oye como "Toshio-senpai".

Se detuvo al instante, con un escalofrío. No tuvo que volverse para saber de quién era esa voz, la conocía muy bien. Una risotada estalló a sus espaldas.

Su mente comenzó a maquinar furiosamente. El tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. Debió intuir que la hora de salida del instituto estaba cerca, para poder situarse en la puerta del establecimiento.

-Idiota. Eres un idiota, Hana -murmuró para sí. De no haberse distraído conversando con Toshio todo habría funcionado a la perfección, como siempre, y ahora mismo Ryu estaba esperándolo en su camioneta para llevarlo de vuelta a casa, sano y salvo. Sin ninguna falla en el plan.

-¿Qué sucede, porqué te detienes? –preguntó el intruso.

Si hubiera prestado más atención quizás hubiera escuchado el timbre de fin de clase,…ya que su colegio no estaba tan lejos. Si no le hubiera contado esa estúpida historia a Ken no se habría quejado luego de la forma en que todos lo sobreprotegían…

Ibuki Kiyomori tenía diez años, era estudiante de cuarto año y su pasatiempo favorito, además del kendo y el boxeo, era torturar a Hana. Eso significaba acecharlo, perseguirlo, y luego darle caza. Literalmente.

Podría contarle del asunto a sus padres, Ryu o Tamao; pero aunque ellos presentaran una queja a su profesor la situación no cambiaría y lo más probable, sería para peor con las medidas que tomaría después Kiyomori.

Su sentido común le decía que no podía defenderse como shaman ya que la pelea sería altamente desigual y podía herirlo de gravedad, lo que le traería más problemas. Tampoco era una opción defenderse a fuerza de puños o patadas, esto era inútil gracias a su complexión física tres veces menor a la de su abusivo.

Lo que restaba, y a lo que se había acostumbrado, evitarlo de cualquier forma posible y cuando esto fallaba, ocultar los remanentes de los golpes recibidos con alguna prenda.

-Vamos, quiero que bailes un poco más –esta vez el tono de Kiyomori fue amenazador.

Y ahora estaba en problemas.

Aun sin mover un músculo, clavó la vista en el suelo y apretó los puños al recordar la última vez que había sido acorralado. Habían pasado más de una semana de aquello, y requería mucho esfuerzo subir cada día las escaleras hasta su habitación. Aún no lograba recostarse sin sentir dolor en las extremidades. Había sido humillado e insultado por razones que estaban más allá de su entendimiento. Sucedió una vez que a fuerza de la impotencia y frustración, hizo frente al muchacho cuestionando los motivos de la hostilidad, siendo su respuesta un golpe en la quijada que hizo que se mordiera la lengua.

-Te daré diez segundos para que continúes. Si no lo haces, iré hasta allá. ¿Qué dices?

Esta vez se sintió cansado, irritado por su propio descuido y pensó que tal vez podría darle una lección a Kiyomori. Solo asustarlo, con el objetivo de que no dañara más su orgullo ni su integridad física. Era arriesgado, pero no dejaría que ocurra de nuevo; no correría como un niñito cobarde nunca jamás. Quería experimentar aunque sea por una vez la victoria. Ya era hora de hacerlo.

Sus puños se tensaron una vez más antes de relajarse, revelando sus palmas sudadas. La cuenta regresiva comenzó y con una pequeña treta en mente y el alma llena de una confortable fuerza, sonrió. Giró sobre sí mismo para mirarlo cara a cara.

Observó con placer el fugaz gesto de incredulidad en los ojos de su adversario, siendo obvio que no esperaba esa reacción de Hana. Ibuki incluso olvidó continuar la cuenta cuando vio al rubio con una expresión que derramaba arrogancia.

-¿Baile? Dijiste que era un llamado de apareamiento –corrigió Hana, satisfecho de provocar al muchacho por primera vez.

-Te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores -siseó rabioso Kiyomori cuando recuperó su compostura.

En pocos segundos salvó la distancia entre él y Hana, aplicando a la carrera su corpulencia contra el niño y provocando la caída de Hana directo sobre la polvorienta superficie, con el gigantesco Ibuki sobre su pecho. Fue un alivio para sus pulmones cuando el mayor se incorporó hasta sentarse sobre él, aun así manteniéndolo inmóvil por a un fuerte par de piernas en torno a su estómago.

-Te deformaré el rostro. Será divertido –dijo mientras tronaba los nudillos. Hana había visto cientos de veces la sonrisa torcida y detestable que enseñaba cuando arremetía sus golpes, pero esta vez la mueca le pareció insólitamente chistosa, tal vez porque no sabía lo que Hana había planeado. La misma sonrisa socarrona se formó en su propio rostro, sin poder controlarla.

-Adelante.

El muchacho pareció llegar al límite de las provocaciones, pero Hana se mantuvo impávido cuando un puño se alzó por encima de su cara. Le pareció que tardaba horas en descender hasta golpearlo, y antes de que siquiera pudiera hacerlo, consideró que era el momento de actuar.

Casi una veintena de orbes color verde se desprendieron del suelo al mismo tiempo, arrojándose contra el abusivo y derribándolo con fuerza a un par de metros por delante de Hana. En cuanto se vio liberado, el shaman se levantó y observó a su contrincante debatiéndose contra los seres que era incapaz de ver, confundido y alterado. Los shikigamis kooni cubrían totalmente al aterrado Ibuki, mordiendo y rasgando con sus pequeños dientes la ropa del muchacho. Éste gritaba, pero era tal el desconcierto que las palabras brotaban sin sentido de su boca y Hana no lograba descifrar lo que decía. Rió con ganas; se veía tan patético e indefenso que le costó relacionar al temible y fornido Kiyomori con la figura que se retorcía a sus pies.

-¡Míralo, Toshio-senpai! Era muy débil después de todo –dijo entre risas a su amigo. Pero cuando lo buscó con la mirada, sólo encontró a un perturbado espíritu hablando consigo mismo en un cuadro lamentable. Repentinamente se sintió culpable por abandonarlo en ese estado y la rebelión que había comenzado a disfrutar, perdió el sentido.

Los kooni se desvanecieron lentamente, como llevados por el viento, dejando tras sí pequeños trozos de ramas y guijarros dispersos sobre la ropa de su víctima. Miró con contrariedad a su oponente derrotado, tumbado en el suelo con brazos y piernas extendidos y el uniforme escolar deshecho. El asunto se había salido un poco de control, el abatido Kiyomori ya no era tan gracioso, solo causaba pena.

-Oye…Levántate – dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. El joven gimió. Se preguntó con cierta inquietud si no lo había lastimado, pero no parecía herido. Sin embargo continuaba tendido sin dar señales de poder ponerse de pie por el aturdimiento. No podía permanecer mucho tiempo de esa forma, ¿y si alguien lo veía? Hana estaría en serios problemas. –Vamos, lárgate de aquí –apremió.

Pateó un poco de tierra, impaciente y tratando de ignorar el nudo en su garganta. No quería verse obligado a dejarlo allí y ni quería pensar en tener que cargarlo hasta una enfermería y tener que dar explicaciones…

_No, no fue un ataque demasiado poderoso. Y duró apenas segundos. _

-¡Hana!

Levantó la mirada, aterrorizado, pensando en lo descuidado que había sido al atacar a Kiyomori en ese lugar. En una fracción de segundo pensó que se trataba de la policía, su principal miedo, y hasta se había visualizado a sí mismo en la celda de una cárcel mientras Tamao y su madre discutían en quién de las dos le daría una paliza primero. Pero luego reparó que un policía no podría saber su nombre…

Era Redseb quien lo había llamado, e iba acompañado de su hermana Seyram. Ambos estaban de pie detrás de la cinta amarilla, mirando la _particular_ escena que se presentaba frente sus ojos.

-¿Qué rayos hiciste? –explotó Redseb. -¿Has atacado un humano? ¿Estás _demente_? ¿Quieres que…?

-¡Solo me defendía! -argumentó Hana, aliviado en parte de que su destino no fuera la cárcel. O una golpiza familiar. Pero el castaño parecía fuera de sí, como si él mismo hubiera sido parte de un grave crimen. Corrió hasta el inmóvil Ibuki y se inclinó sobre él doblando ligeramente las rodillas. Hana pensó que estaba cerciorándose de que no estuviera muerto y se removió, incómodo.

-Exageras. Él se encuentra bien…-dijo en voz baja, evidenciando su inseguridad.

-Eres un inconsciente -continuó Redseb, cuando comprobó que respiraba.- Eres un…

Se interrumpió bruscamente cuando el cuerpo que inspeccionaba se puso de pie de un salto, tambaleándose un poco. Con los ojos desorbitados, Ibuki miró a Hana, luego a Redseb y luego a Hana de nuevo. Sus facciones de aturdimiento eran casi cómicas. Pareció querer decir algo a su atacante, pero tras dar varios intentos sin encontrar las palabras, decidió por dar la espalda y echar a correr hasta desaparecer por el camino.

-Por eso –puntualizó Redseb.- …no debes atacar un humano. ¡Está fuera de sí! Me sorprendería si llegara a su casa… Nii-san no aprobaría esto –concluyó cruzando los brazos. Recibió una glacial mirada del niño.

-No tiene por qué saberlo –dijo escuetamente el rubio.

-¡No me extorsiones, mocoso!

-¡No… me digas mocoso!

A solo segundos de lanzarse uno sobre otro, cada uno recibió al mismo tiempo una piedra sobre su cabeza.

La culpable se aproximaba a la escena lentamente y con una mirada disgustada clavada en los jóvenes. Hana y Redseb no hicieron más que contemplar avergonzados a Seyram, como siempre que pasaba cuando ella los forzaba a entrar en razón. Al llegar hasta ellos, ambos retrocedieron infantilmente demostrando temor hacia la jovencita.

-Inmaduros –dijo simplemente, y siguió su camino hasta llegar al espíritu del enajenado Toshio. – Me sorprende que dejes a tu amigo caer en estas situaciones, Hana-kun.

-Yo…no sabía cómo... – trató de excusarse el niño, pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas. Seyram, de pie frente al adolescente susurraba lo que parecían ser palabras de consuelo.

-Seyram-san- dijo Toshio tras un instante. Ella curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. -Sí. Yo…he tenido un viaje muy largo –el espíritu suspiró cansinamente. A pesar de no ser posible que su apariencia física cambie, de alguna forma sus ojos se mostraban agotados, aunque lúcidos nuevamente.

-Y que lo digas. De haber estado consciente hubieras podido ayudarme con un "pequeño problema" hace un momento… - intervino Hana, sarcástico. Seyram lo miró con desaprobación y el rubio se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho esas palabras. La verdad era que sentía impotencia al no saber cómo rescatar a Toshio de sus alucinaciones.

-¿Sucedió algo malo? –preguntó el espíritu, preocupado.

-Hana-kun tuvo una reunión con un amiguito –explicó vagamente Redseb, cruzando los brazos. –No tiene importancia. Ya debemos irnos, Seyram.

-¡Mierda! –exclamó Hana. – ¡Tío Ryu iba a recogerme hoy y yo no estaba en clases! – y nuevamente se imaginó una situación en la que no se libraba de una fatal golpiza por haber sido descubierto faltando a clases. Otra vez.

-Eres un insecto sin cerebro, Hana –dijo Redseb y aproximándose a él dejó caer una mano sobre la rubia cabeza. – ¿Por qué crees que hemos venido hasta aquí? Hoy es jueves; Ryu va de compras y tú vuelves con nosotros.

_Fin del capítulo**_

Wuaah~Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que subí un escrito mío. Esta vez me animo con esta historia de varios capítulos, que tiene lugar en mi cabeza **muchos** años, pero **muchos años,**(como todos los fanfics que aún no he publicado ni escrito aun). Ser floja es duro. Pero todavía me gusta escribir y leer ff de Shaman King especialmente.

Asi que…si has llegado hasta aquí te diré dos cosas: 1) Espero que hayas disfrutado el primer capítulo de esta historia! 2) Gracias por leer! De verdad! 3) Okay, son tres. Dime tu opinión en un review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Al cruzar el río

**Capítulo Dos**

Redseb hizo jurar a Hana por los Grandes Espíritus que a partir de ese momento no escaparía de clases para reunirse con el fantasma del muchacho. Hana bufó, protestó y gritó en vano; la amenaza de contarle todo lo sucedido con el senpai -el pequeño altercado- a su madre lo puso en alerta, y decidió darse por vencido. Nuevamente su "hermano mayor" ganaba, y no había nada peor que sentirse sumiso y controlado al mismo tiempo.

-No entiendo porque le das tanta importancia a esa basura de colegio. Además ni siquiera eres tan bueno –mascullaba Hana, como método para descargar su ira.

Era la mañana del viernes, y el trío de estudiantes se encontraba en el salón, sentado en el extremo de la gran mesa mientras desayunaban antes de partir al instituto.

-¿Quién te dijo que Redseb es un mal alumno? – inquirió Seyram con tranquilidad, antes dar un sorbo a su té. Hana dudó.

-Lo…lo supuse – declaró. En verdad quería creer eso de su hermano, pero en realidad ignoraba que tan buenas o malas eran las notas de Redseb.

-Mira –Redseb sacó su cuaderno y triunfante, lo abrió sobre la mesa en frente del Asakura. Él casi escupe su arroz al ver las anotaciones halagadoras de los profesores. -Tienes razón, en algunas ocasiones salgo un poco de las normas, pero con un poco de carisma todo se puede arreglar –agregó sonriendo burlonamente.

-Apuesto que utilizas espíritus para aprobar los exámenes –Hana continuaba escéptico.- Embustero –farfulló.

El castaño se levantó de su asiento, listo para aclarar unas cosas con Hana, y no precisamente de la buena manera. Seyram no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo, ya que alguien más entraba en ese momento al salón, y bastó su presencia para que Redseb deshiciera los puños disimuladamente.

-Ohayo, Redseb-kun, Seyram-kun – Tamao Tamamura saludó con una suave sonrisa y avanzó como levitando hasta Hana, que contemplaba con una maléfica sonrisa de triunfo al castaño que había quedado congelado en su lugar. La mujer apoyó con delicadeza una mano sobre la melena rubia. - ¿Interrumpo algo? –agregó al ver la poco natural postura de Redseb.

Era bastante obvio que Tamao no había sido solo oportuna, los tres sabían que ella no desconocía los momentos en que estaba por nacer una discusión. Era como si tuviera ojos en toda la casa. Redseb no tuvo más opción que tomar su plato casi lleno y dirigirse a la cocina, alegando por lo bajo que ya había terminado su desayuno.

Minutos después Munzers y Asakura caminaban en dirección al instituto. Los hermanos hablaban animadamente mientras que Hana se había relegado a sí mismo unos pasos por detrás, sin ánimos de escuchar al perfecto Redseb y sus aventuras perfectas en el mundo hecho para él. No tenía idea cual era el tema de conversación allí adelante, pero a juzgar por los gestos del castaño, sabía que debía tratarse de él mismo.

Incluso cuando esperaban la luz indicada en un semáforo en una calle, optó por mantenerse distanciado de ellos, pretendiendo que eran un par de extraños, y casualmente debían hacer el mismo camino hasta el colegio. Tal vez de vez en cuando imaginaba que un pozo hacia el infierno aparecía debajo de Redseb y éste caía, junto con sus perfectas calificaciones.

Pero cuando no pensaba en cosas ridículas e imposibles pensaba en la única persona que escuchaba lo que tenía que decir. De pronto apartó la vista permanente de sus pies y miró a su alrededor, con la sensación de que había pasado por alto algo muy importante. En efecto, se encontraban a dos calles del edificio quemado donde "vivía" Tadanori, y a juzgar por el recorrido hasta el colegio, era el punto que más cercano estaría hasta él.

No, no estaba llorando. La vida era injusta, pero él no lloraba. No en medio de la calle, no con familia presente.

-Hana-kun –llamó Seyram, notando que el niño había quedado muy alejado de ellos al detenerse.

-¿No estarás pensando en escaparte, verdad? –preguntó Redseb con sorna. Y solo para demostrarle que estaba equivocado, Hana continuó caminando. Ninguno notó sus pestañas mojadas.

Redseb parecía satisfecho de haberlo domado, pero aún harían falta unos ajustes. Al llegar al establecimiento y antes de separarse para ir cada uno a sus clases, se colocó muy cerca de él. Se inclinó a su altura, con las manos en los bolsillos para que su amenaza tuviera más efecto. Y era verdad, de repente adoptó un cierto aire gánster que dejó a Hana confundido. Redseb no podía ser más ridículo..

-Tengo un par de amigos en el edificio abandonado, si te ven por allí me harán avisar, ¿entiendes?

Lo único que faltaba, espíritus que también tuvieran control sobre su vida. A pesar de la actitud, no se sintió empequeñecido, y tuvo el impulso de contestarle con un furioso pisotón pero la campana lo detuvo.

Tomó aire antes de entrar a su salón, prácticamente entregado con frustración a lo que vendría. Ésa era la parte más difícil; pretender que era normal.

Sin levantar la mirada del suelo en su intento de ser invisible, Hana hizo su camino hasta su lugar y tomó asiento, colgando la mochila a un lado de su pupitre. Estaba allí, en lo que se podía considerar una celda; no podía moverse o hablar sin el consentimiento de alguien más. Cayó en cuenta que era una pobre víctima del cruel chantaje de su hermano.

Redseb estaría feliz de verlo en ese momento, pensó con amargura. De alguna forma u otra siempre obtenía lo que quería, no había duda de porqué era tan arrogante…Pero aguantaría lo que fuera necesario para no perder a su preciado amigo, quien de seguro anhelaría en esos momentos su compañía tanto como él lo hacía. Desde el segundo en que se había sentado no deseaba más que estar en otro lugar.

Suspiró con fuerza. El profesor no llegaba aún, lo que era extraño, y varios de sus compañeros habían tomado la oportunidad para reunirse en grupos que charlaban animadamente. Por supuesto que ninguno de los niños se había acercado hasta él, después de todo Hana Asakura era un desconocido. Casi, o mejor dicho, nunca tomaba la palabra y se relegaba en su asiento para mirar por la ventana más cercana que tenía. Era un ermitaño en un hormiguero. Contribuía a que nadie se interesara por él, el hecho de que se ausentaba con frecuencia y que según los rumores, tenía problemas con un jovencito del cuarto grado.

Por parte de Hana, no odiaba a sus compañeros de clase, pero le era difícil congeniar con ellos. Las charlas con un alumno al azar podían ser normales si no profundizaba demasiado en su vida. Sí, había leído ese manga. Sí, había visto aquél programa de televisión. El problema era que ocultando esa gran porción de lo que era su vida, no era él mismo. Era un engaño, para los demás y para sí mismo.

No era fácil hablar de su rutina omitiendo todos los detalles que lo harían parecer un niño raro y totalmente diferente a los demás; las horas de entrenamiento como shaman, las historias que oía de Ponchi y Conchi, las sirvientas "Hanagumi", Amidamaru. El hecho de que tuviera dos "madres"; una que lo había sido por siete años, y luego se había sumado su madre biológica, a la que apenas se estaba acostumbrando, y junto con un hombre que decía ser su padre. Su mejor amigo Toshio Tadanori, el cual era un espíritu. La lista continuaba.

Era una locura. Era complicado. Era imposible que alguien como ellos pudiera entender, por eso se alegraba de haber conocido a Toshio. Desnudar su alma frente a él era natural y espontáneo, pero al momento de dar la cara a otros niños debía usar una pesada armadura con escudo.

Finalmente el profesor entró al salón. Hana gruñó por lo bajo. Atender a las clases era un dolor en el trasero, por suerte el trato con Redseb no implicaba la mejoría de sus calificaciones, de modo que podía darse la libertad de "dejar volar su mente" con tal de no moverse del lugar durante las horas que le esperaban.

-Una nueva estudiante se añade al grupo hoy –anunciaba el sensei, y Hana entendió la razón por la que llegaba tarde. –Sean amables con ella.

Hana miró aburrido a la niña de pie en el frente del salón. Tenía un aire sumamente apacible, manos juntas sobre la falda casi almidonada, cabello corto peinado impecablemente, y la voz suave que salió de su garganta al presentarse hizo que al rubio se le resbalara un zapato y cayera al suelo, quedando momentáneamente descalzo.

-¡Hana Asakura! Que bueno verte, ¿te encuentras mejor? –le preguntó el profesor Amuro. A lo que el niño asintió sobresaltado.

Lo había olvidado. Semanas atrás le pidió a Ponchi que, por una llamada telefónica al colegio, se hiciera pasar por su padre para avisar que Hana estaba enfermo y así justificar su ausencia de varios días. Conchi había sido cómplice de la mentira, distrayendo a Tamao y Ryu mientras el tanuki actuaba. Claro que no se hubieran prestado tan fácilmente a la petición de no ser porque el par de pervertidos tenían un deber para Hana también. Una broma embarazosa que implicó una cámara fotográfica y mujeres con falda.

-Me alegro. Siéntate en el lugar junto a Hana –le indicó el hombre a la niña nueva. –Después de todo él también es nuevo aquí. O algo así.

Hana tragó saliva. ¿De verdad ella se sentaría junto a él? Era bonita y dulce, algo que le atraía locamen…¡NO! Se dio cuenta tarde de que el lugar indicado por el profesor estaba en el medio del camino entre él y su ventana predilecta. Al sentarse en su nuevo banco, ¡ella bloqueaba completamente su vista hacia el jardín! La miró, estupefacto y como respuesta, ella le dio un simpático saludo con la mano.

-La…ventana… -sollozó Hana. Y se desplomó sobre su asiento maldiciendo cada ancestro de la pobre chiquilla.

La clase comenzó y transcurrió normalmente, es decir, fue un martirio. Cierto rubio, quien ya había decidido que concentrarse en las lecciones no era una opción, se entretuvo un buen rato escribiendo en su cuaderno notas dedicadas a la niña que había llegado con él y que le había obstruido su preciosa vista por la ventana. Dichas notas –trazadas con violencia- le funcionaban como "descarga", y eran todo menos halagadoras.

Mientras hacía un dibujo de Redseb siendo comido por un tiburón-pulpo, creyó escuchar que alguien lo llamaba, y al levantar la mirada se encontró con la de su sensei. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¿Puedes continuar con la lectura? –sugirió amablemente.

Asintiendo apenas, el rubio miró de soslayo a su libro frente a él. Los párrafos lo marearon; no tenía idea de donde se suponía que debía retomar. Lo sorprendente era que el sensei, sin sospechar que acababa de pedir a Hana el favor más imposible sobre la Tierra, dio media vuelta para limpiar la pizarra tranquilamente como si nada estuviera pasando. Unos bancos más allá el pequeño Asakura estaba en una verdadera lucha que se hacía más difícil de un segundo a otro. ¿Y si le decía la verdad? Definitivamente no.

Miró a su alrededor rápidamente en busca de un espíritu que quizá no haya visto antes, para pedirle una pequeña ayuda…pero no había más que vivos allí.

Miró con desanimo la tormenta de kanjis que se abalanzaban sobre él, montados en el tiburón-pulpo que había garabateado y dirigidos por un triunfante Redseb. Pero junto a este extraño ejército había algo más; un trozo de papel que destacaba y no pertenecía allí. La escritura del papel era inofensiva, y le decía que debía leer desde _"Sutra del Nirvana_"…?

Confiando en la misteriosa y súbita indicación, hizo lo que le comandaba. El profesor lo aprobó cuando hubo terminado.

**ooo**

La primavera siempre le había sido agradable. No era escandalosa como el verano, distante como el invierno, ni monótona como el otoño. Era bella sutilmente.

Como era de esperar, el mes de abril había comenzado con los árboles de cerezo en flor, y el predio del Instituto Shinra estaba repleto de ellos. Para la hora del descanso, algunos estudiantes elegían este lugar para distraerse un poco sentándose al pie de los árboles, disfrutando del bonito paraíso rosado. Era el caso de Hana, que prefería el bosquecillo por ser el lugar más tranquilo.

-Hola jovencito, ¿quieres…?

-¡No quiero nada, vete! –le aulló Hana al anciano espíritu que se le había aproximado. Podría parecer un lugar tranquilo pero en algunas ocasiones los espíritus pululaban de aquí para allá ruidosamente. Caminando entre los vivos en ese momento pudo ver un niño, el hombre mayor que le había hablado, y una estudiante, que de no ser por sus piernas traslúcidas parecía una estudiante más de los grupos que se habían reunido allí.

Normalmente Hana no era tan brusco con los entes, pero no era su pasatiempo favorito que lo observen hablando solo.

-Disculpa… -una voz habló a sus espaldas y de inmediato pensó que era otro de los espíritus reclamando su atención.

-Vete, no quiero hablar aho…-pero al girarse para ahuyentarlo, lo que menos vio fue un fantasma. Era la niña de su clase, mirándolo con una mezcla de confusión y tristeza, de seguro pensando que sus palabras eran intencionales. Su rostro se encendió de vergüenza por lo dicho, y por encontrarla tan cerca de él.

-No estaba hablando contigo, yo no… -balbuceó tratando de explicarse. Pero ella pareció entender y recobrándose del susto, le tendió un puño cerrado, que Hana miró sin entender por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que le hacía entrega de algo.

-Se te cayó cuando saliste corriendo del salón –aclaró cuando un lápiz aterrizó en la mano del rubio. Fue como si se hubiera golpeado con algo invisible, cuando comprendió lo que había ocurrido en la clase anteriormente. Se sintió muy estúpido.

-Tu…escribiste esa nota –murmuró aún más avergonzado. Solo podría ser esa niña, no había nadie más sentado tan cerca. Pero una puñalada de culpa lo atravesó a continuación cuando se dio cuenta de que al colocar el papel sobre su libro –mientras él buscaba un espíritu- ella _debió_ haber visto lo que Hana había escrito sobre ella. Era imposible que no lo haya visto.

-Amuro sensei iba a enfadarse –la niña replicó preocupada. Pero, ¿preocupada por él? ¿Y que era ese gesto de devolverle algo que él no sabía aun que había perdido? Era silenciosa, pero tan atenta a su alrededor que lo asustaba, pero al mismo tiempo, le recordaba a Toshio Tadanori…

-Soy Hana Asakura –dijo. –Yo…no he escuchado tu nombre aún. –porque era cierto, en aquel momento estaba demasiado ocupado odiando a Redseb.

-Emiko Hike –se presentó, regalándole al niño una pequeña sonrisa.

**ooo**

Después de cinco insufribles clases, Hana estaba en libertad. Había aprendido en corto tiempo a someterse a los profesores y contener el impulso de salir corriendo del salón luego de cada campana, para ir a su casa o vagabundear por ningún lugar.

De modo que allí iba, en marcha a la puerta principal donde Ryu estaría esperándolo. Era una astilla en el trasero; ni siquiera vivía demasiado lejos de su casa, sin embargo todos en su familia insistían que no debía volver solo. "Son tiempos peligrosos", "Hana es muy pequeño". Tonterías, podía defenderse. Ya lo había hecho…una vez, pero era algo.

-Está muy callado, Hana-dono –comentó Ryu momentos despúes. -¿Sucede algo?

Estaba notoriamente pensativo, parecía que apenas había escuchado la pregunta de Ryu. El hombre, a pesar de tener la mirada atenta al camino, percató de inmediato que algo estaba pasando con su pequeño protegido. La solución para obtener respuestas de un niño problemático como Hana era sencilla; si él no respondía, le haría preguntas al azar para esperar su reacción. Era un viejo truco que funcionó un tiempo con Redseb y luego con su hermana.

-¿Ha obtenido malas notas hoy?

El rubio permaneció impávido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Ryu continuó.

-¿Ha perdido algo? ¿Ha roto algo? ¿Ha tenido problemas con alguien?...

Hana no estaba lo suficientemente ensimismado para no escuchar a su tío, y deseó contestar la última pregunta diciendo "¡Sí, pero le di su merecido!", aunque eso hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Pero no valía la pena que Ryu intentara adivinar, porque nunca jamás lo haría. Acercó el rostro al vidrio y lo empañó con vaho para dibujar sobre él.

-Lo tengo –dijo finalmente Umemiya. Y el rubio se aterró, apartándose de la ventana, atento a la resolución. -Extrañas a tu padre y a Amidamaru... Y a tu madre también, ¿por qué no? –rió.

-Eh…uh…- el niño se desconcertó por la deducción, pero pensándolo bien, no era una mala excusa. Recompuso su expresión pensativa hasta transformarla en una mueca de fingida tristeza. – Sí, un poco –dijo con aire trágico. A veces se sorprendía a sí mismo por su forma de actuar.

-Está bien extrañar a tus padres y a tu mejor amigo. No hay porqué ocultarlo.

Ryu maniobró el volante para aparcar: habían llegado a la pensión. Hana desabrochó su cinturón, feliz de acabar con la conversación y de estar a su casa nuevamente. Había perdido la costumbre de pasar todo el día en el instituto y comenzaba a echar de menos la comodidad de las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Estaba a punto de saltar de la cabina cuando una mano gigantesca y velluda se detuvo en su hombro.

-No se sienta triste, Hana-dono –musitó Ryu con más drama del que el niño podía soportar. –Yoh-dono dijo que estaría aquí en una semana. ¡Y ya pasaron dos días! –el hombre sonrió enseñando el dedo índice y mayor de su mano libre.

Si Hana hubiera entendido lo que significaban siete días desde un principio, se habría sentido apesadumbrado. Pero simplemente era malo en las matemáticas y la noción del tiempo no afectaba demasiado su vida diaria. Pero ya habían pasado dos días. Dos días hacía que sus padres se habían despedido de él en el mismo jardín en el que se encontraba ahora. Parecía una eternidad, y restaban cinco días más. De seguro para Ryu cinco días serían como un parpadeo, pero para él era lo mismo decir cinco siglos.

Apenas había pasado un año desde que ambos habían llegado a Tokio, finalmente, luego de seis años. Pero a pesar de sentirse intimidado por la pareja y el contacto fuera escaso, en su ausencia no podía evitar extrañarlos. Apenas se había percatado de eso.

-Tío Ryu...-preguntó con la mirada clavada en donde los había visto por última vez. -En cuanto la abuela Kino se ponga bien, ¿volverán?

-Claro que sí –afirmó el hombre caminando hacia la entrada por el sendero de guijarros. Dio un golpecito en la espalda al pequeño, para que avanzara con él. Hana obedeció y entró a la casa, sin entender por qué de pronto se sentía desprotegido en propia su fortaleza.

* * *

Segundo capítulo cambio y fuera.

Solo quiero decir que he notado la _pequeña _cantidad de reviews del primer capítulo, y aunque estoy agradecida por las varias muestras de interes que tuvieron por este fanfic, llego a inclinarme en pensar de que si no recibe la respuesta que necesita un "escritor" cualquiera, tal vez el final nunca vea la luz jaja. Yo sí lo veré porque lo tengo en mi cabeza! ...pero muchos no *risa malvada de niño poseído*

Y solo para dar un repaso y hacer un adelanto, estos son los únicos OC de la historia (para que nadie se pierda ni se confunda, lo siento, pero me pasa eso con los OC)

-Toshio Tadanori (espiritu) amigo de Hana.

-Ibuki Kiyomori (vivo) enemigo de Hana.

-Emiko Hike (acaban de leerla, es la niña nueva) ¿? de Hana.

-Y Matoke Ume, (aun no salió al escenario) es una ancianita que encontrarán un poco pedante. Pero ella es así.

Gracias por leer. R&amp;R! = Read and Review = Leer y comentar - es obligación (!?)

_Rozan-ji_


End file.
